


A Moment of Respite

by sunshinekat



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: Talion has a moment of quiet, decides to take some 'me' time.





	A Moment of Respite

A/N Because I couldn't just play the game like a normal person. 

A Brief Respite

The wraith feels cold. Like a permanent chill just under his skin and no matter how much he wants to Talion cannot rid himself of it. He can feel death inches away and all he had to do was rest, just sit down somewhere cool and dry and let it take him. If only he didn’t think he’d wake up hours later at the top of a shimmering blue structure with the endless dreary horizon of Mordor looming in the distance. 

The wraith knows this, but long ago they’d come to agree that their bond needed to last a little longer. Talion forces himself to ignore the pull of the dark, the temptation to give up and slip away if only for a brief moment of darkness. Of peace.

Celebrimbor looks different to him now, he can see the shadow of how he must have appeared before his death. When his fury is not invoked, when he is surly and grumbling about another useless bit of information from an orc he appears almost ethereal in his beauty. It is a brief respite for Talion who was afraid he was forgetting what beauty looked like. 

Celebrimbor himself doesn’t seem to notice, he catches Talion staring and huffs before disappearing. His mind occupied, desperate and hungry for vengeance.

As they are both dead they do not sleep. Talion, already haunted by the fact that he cannot die rests for the normalcy it brings. The sense of routine provides him a sense of control, it is small but it stops him from flinging himself off the nearest cliff side. Celebrimbor finds it foolish and is never hesitant to let Talion know this. Like the unwanted voice in the back of his head whispering. Talion wants to rip him out. 

These thoughts sometimes bring him to darker parts of his mind that he didn’t have before he died. That he’d never wanted before. But he can see it, he can feel the elf’s hair between his fingers, silken and cold like the breath of winter. He wants to pull it, see the ghost chained to his soul flinch in pain. Celebrimbor was a savage in battle, he would fight for sure. Gods, he would fight and something in Talion was thrilled at the prospect. To battle a creature like Celebrimbor for dominance and to win. 

He doesn’t know if Celebrimbor can see his thoughts, he doesn’t know the limits of their bond. Talion knows that Celebrimbor is always with him, he can feel him there always. He thinks sometimes, about what would happen if he took a moment of privacy. He wasn’t sure if he could feel passion after death but thinking about Celebrimbor’s reaction made him curious. Pompous, arrogant elf that he was, Celebrimbor would probably complain the whole time. 

He underestimated Celebrimbor’s reaction. At first Celebrimbor was offended, remarking that being dead Talion didn’t need to eat and so did not need take a shit in the woods. His eyebrow raised when he saw Talion’s hand slide down the front of his own pants. Talion stared down at himself testing, curious, worried and when he felt the little shocks of pleasure hit him like little bursts of lightning he found himself more than a little eager. His own touch felt unreal, deliciously smooth. He shoved is pants down to his knees licking his palm and groaning at the warm slide of his palm along his hardening cock. So focused he was that when Celebrimbor made a sound he thought he was hearing things. He hissed when he felt a sharp slide of a hand along his hip. Celebrimbor was reacting, shocked, and offended of course. But there was something else, whatever it was it made Talion feel like he was holding his breath. He instead attempted to focus on the easy slide of his hand along his cock, how that pleasure warmed his body, had him leaning heavily against a warm stone wall. The chill of the wraith’s constant presence felt like pricks of heat against his body. And he felt a wave of pleasure cover him from head to toe. There were lips at his ear, cool and wet sliding pleasantly over the sensitive lobe. Talion moaned and leaned into it, taken in by the mere aspect of affection. He felt a long arm come around his waist, and when he glanced down he saw it was a phantom arm but he could feel it’s fingers lace with his own and he could feel the cold, but delicious touch of the pale fingers. 

He heard Celebrimbor’s whisper against his ear, he said something vague, about how long it had been since he’d felt the touch of another. And even if it was just a mortal man, it would do. Somehow Talion wasn’t surprised. He let Celebrimbor’s touch fill him, draw him away from that lingering darkness and into pleasure. He could recall feeling this way when fighting; when the brutal cut of his blade slashed his enemies apart he knew that it roused his passions. It was not the same as holding his wife in his arms and bringing her to completion that in turn provided him with a blissful sense of belonging. This was altogether different, and he felt like it might not be entirely his but Celebrimbor’s as well. 

When he climaxed he felt the wraith’s presence in a way he hadn’t before. He could feel every breath, every inch of the man from head to toe, the flash of bright blue in his eyes like endless stars in the sky. That curtain of silky black hair covering his shoulders. Gods, if they had met while they were living Talion probably would have picked a fight just for the hell of it. Just to be close by. Acknowledged.

Sinking down onto the hard ground, Talion hears Celebrimbor chuckle, saying that Talion would have lost that fight. 

For a brief moment Talion says something smug, and arrogant. For a moment being in a dangerous wasteland with the end of the world just days away was the last thing on his mind. 

 

A/n maybe I'll do more like this, or an AU or something...lemme know if you guys liked it. 


End file.
